Sunday Dinner
by TheRaggedyGirl
Summary: Rose introduces a new game to her cousins and Lily gets upset


**Written for Speed Drable with One hour time limit and with these prompts:**

 **"Hideous"**

 **"I don't want it anymore"**

 **Lily Luna Potter/Lorcan Scamander.**

 **I wont promise this is perfect with spelling or grammar because I only had one Hour :D**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Rose and Lily, and punch of other kids were sitting on the ground behind the broom shed in the Burrow. It was Sunday and on Sundays everyone gathered together to the Burrow and had lunch. This time there was also Luna with her family, Neville and Hannah and some old friends of their parents. Albus had even invited Scorpius over.

The kids were sitting in a large circle in the shadow and playing truth or dare. Rose had just finished her first year at Hogwarts and learned a new game. Of course all the younger kids looked up to Rose, who obviously was all cool and clever and went to Hogwarts. So they agreed to play whatever she suggested.

So Rose, Lily, Albus, Hugo, Scorpius, Lorcan, Lycander, Lucy and Roxanne were all staring at the bottle that was spinning in the middle. Slowly it stopped and pointed on Lily who looked terrified. She knew her older cousin would come up with some mean thing for her to do. Rose scanned all the people sitting and smiled before opening her mouth.

"Truth or dare" she asked from Lily. After a minute of thinking Lily decided that dare would be better. She would probably look cooler in the eyes of other kids. And that was all that matters. Being only eight, soon nine, made her the youngest of them all and she didn't want to be seen as a baby.

"Dare!" The smile on Roses lips only got wider when she heard Lily's choice.

"I dare you to kiss Lorcan" She finally announced earning couple of deep breaths among the kids. Lily shifted uncomfortably and looked up to the blond haired kid. Lorcan was smiling widely to Lily and didn't mind the kissing a bit. Lily wasn't too eager to kiss him, but she figured it couldn't be that bad. Lorcan wasn't as hideous as some of the kids in her primary school.

She got up, walked to the other side of the circle and stopped in front of Lorcan. Every kid was holding their breath as she kneeled down. This was something totally new for them. Only Rose, Albus and Scorpius seemed like it was totally normal way of spending their time.

Lily closed her eyes and leaned forward. Their noses bumped into each other and the kiss itself lasted less than a second. Their lips barely touched before both of them jumped backwards wiping their mouths. Just as awful as Lily had thought. Some of the kids were giggling as Lily walked back to her place but Hugo looked just confused.

"Why did the kiss? I thought only moms and dads kiss each other. Does this mean Lily and Lorcan are married?" He asked. Rose and Albus bursted into laughter but now both Hugo and Lily looked pretty worried.

"I don't want to marry him! He is stupid! You are all stupid" Lily said barely holding her tears back. Then she got up and ran away.

* * *

Ron brought the last dishes to kitchen and just as he was leaving he heard soft sobs from the pantry. Slowly he opened the door and saw Lily sitting on the floor. She had curled her hands around her legs and her eyes were wet.

"Hey, what's wrong with you" Ron asked kneeling down on her level. This triggered even more quiet sobs from Lily. Calmly Ron sat down and patted her gently. After awhile she finally calmed down enough to tell what was happening.

"Rose had this stupid game and we all had to play it and she made me kiss Lorcan and then Hugo said we were married and I don't want to marry him and I don't even like him and I don't want to play with Rose ever again. I don't want it anymore!"

She rambled and broke down sobbing again.

Ron rolled his eyes. Of course It had been Rose causing the trouble.

"Oh it was just a game. Don't worry. Give me a hug" He said. Lily wrapped her small arms around Ron wiping her eyes on Ron's t-shirt.

"Do you think some ice cream would make you feel any better" He asked and lifted Lily up. Then he closed the pantry door and walked towards the freezer. By now Lily was already smiling. Ice Cream seemed always to work. Ron must know how things work .

"I think you are my favorite uncle" Lily said as Ron handed her Ice cream. She had totally forgotten about kissing Lorcan or being upset about the game.


End file.
